Married
by Missgzb
Summary: Tentang dua orang yang menganggap pernikahan adalah hal yang merepotkan pun menikah dan mulai saling jatuh cinta, semua baik-baik saja sampai orang dari masa lalu datang kembali. NamJin and other fic. GS. DLDR. No Bash. RnR
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Tokk.. Tokk..**

Suara ketukan pintu mengejutkan Namjoon yang baru saja memejamkan mata. Seharian ini dia sibuk rapat dan menandatangani berkas

" masuk " ucapnya lelah

Xi Luhan masuk setelah dipersilahkan, yeoja manis dengan mata rusa itu tersenyum pada sang atasan

" ada apa? " tanya Namjoon dengan mata tertutup

" ibu anda baru saja menelpon dan memberitahu jika anda ditunggu di restoran seberang kantor untuk makan malam " ucap Luhan lembut

" katakan pada ibuku aku lelah dan akan segera pulang " Namjoon memijit lehernya yang terasa kaku

" maaf sajang-nim, ibu anda mengatakan jika makan malam ini penting "

Namjoon mengerutkan kening " baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Pulang dan beristirahatlah "

Luhan membungkuk " baik sajang-nim. Selamat malam "

.

" eomma ingin kau segera menikah "

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya mengunyah " eomma, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini "

" eomma harus menunggu sampai kapan? Usiamu sudah 26 tahun ini, kau sukses dan tampan, satu-satunya kekuranganmu sekarang adalah kau tidak memiliki seorang istri " ucap nyonya Kim tajam tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Namjoon putra satu-satunya

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, ini ke delapan kalinya dalam bulan ini ibunya menyuruh untuk cepat menikah padahal dirinya masih nyaman sendiri. Jangan berpikir Namjoon tidak menyukai wanita, dia punya jadwal rutin sekali seminggu untuk one night stand hanya saja menurut Namjoon pernikahan itu membosankan karena dia tidak akan bebas bermain di luar lagi

" aku akan menikah " ujar Namjoon setelah menghabiskan setengah spagetinya

" kapan? " tanya nyonya Kim bersemangat

" nanti jika aku sudah menemukan pengantin wanitanya eomma "

Jika saja mereka sedang berada di rumah nyonya Kim pasti sudah memukul kepala Namjoon " kau itu sibuk jadi harus ada yang mengurusmu, membersihkan apartemenmu, melaundry pakaianmu dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu "

" tenang saja eomma, Jimin sering melakukannya "

nyonya Kim menyentil keras punggung tangan Namjoon " dia itu adikmu dan cepat atau lambat dia akan menikah jadi dia tidak akan mengurusmu "

" aku bisa menyewa seseorang untuk melakukannya " ujar Namjoon santai, dia lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya

nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak, karena penasaran Namjoon mendongak menatap wajah ibunya yang terdapat genangan air di pelupuk mata. Ibunya sedang mengeluarkan senjata andalannya

" tolong dengarkan eomma sayang, appamu tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat cucu pertamanya apakah kau juga ingin eomma seperti itu? Eomma sudah menyiapkan calon untukmu kalian hanya tinggal bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah "

Namjoon akan memblokir semua channel tv di rumah ibunya besok, terlalu banyak menonton drama membuat ibunya jadi semakin merepotkan

" calon? Aku akan mencarinya sendiri eomma, sebaiknya eomma mengurus bisnis eomma yang banyak itu "

nyonya Kim menggeleng " aniya sayang, kau sudah berusaha selama 5 tahun dan tidak berhasil jadi eomma yang akan mengurusnya. Besok datanglah ke Golden hotel jam 8 malam untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia cantik dan pintar, eomma yakin kau akan menyukainya. Oh dia juga seorang model "

Namjoon hendak protes namun diurungkan karena dia tahu itu akan sia-sia, memenangkan perdebatan dengan ibunya adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan di dunia ini

" baiklah "

wajah nyonya Kim seketika menjadi cerah " putraku sangat tampan "

.

" mwo? Dijodohkan? Unnie keterlaluan " ujar Seokjin. Yeoja model itu terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya berada di apartemennya belum lagi perkataan sang kakak yang sekarang sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Woo yang membuat Seokjin ingin menghilang ke dalam perut bumi

" ini sama sekali tidak kelewatan sayang, kau memang harus menikah "

Seokjin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna pink pucat " tapi unnie aku masih ingin bersenang-senang lagipula karirku baru saja naik. Menikah itu merepotkan "

Hyuna menggeleng " kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan suamimu nanti "

Seokjin memejamkan mata, model seksi itu benar-benar butuh asupan alkohol dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklan yang melelahkan di Jeju belum lagi dua pemotretan setelahnya

" unnie dan ibunya sudah mengatur pertemuan kalian besok di Golden hotel jam 8. Unnie tahu besok jadwalmu kosong selama satu hari penuh "

Seokjin memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwal besok dan lusa untuk beristirahat setelah dua minggu bekerja " kau sangat kejam unnie "

Hyuna bangkit dan meraih Gucci biru langitnya di atas meja " unnie melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Namja yang unnie jodohkan denganmu adalah orang yang tepat lagipula unnie muak dengan segala tingkah liarmu selama ini "

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, darimana kakaknya tahu? Bahkan wartawan pun tidak tahu dengan kelakuan liarnya selama ini

seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya, Hyuna hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak surai merah terang tersebut " kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dunia tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Kim Seokjin. Aku pergi "

.

Seokjin membuang pandangan ke jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Gangnam, dia sedang menunggu namja yang akan makan malam dengannya

" maaf aku terlambat "

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan mendengus. Kim Namjoon hanya tersenyum hingga membuat dimplenya terlihat jelas

" aku tidak setuju, katakan pada ibumu untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini Namjoon-ssi " Seokjin sempat menanyai beberapa hal tentang namja di depannya pada Hyuna sore tadi

Namjoon lalu duduk " jadi kau pikir aku menerima? "

" lalu bagaimana? Kau harus tahu jika aku menganggap hal ini sangat merepotkan "

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi " jika saja bisa aku sudah membatalkannya sejak kemarin "

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melihat ke arah jendela sedangkan Namjoon sedang menatapnya bosan

" mari kita membuat kesepakatan nona Seokjin " ucap Namjoon setelah cukup lama terdiam

" kesepakatan apa? " tanya Seokjin yang sudah kembali memperhatikan Namjoon

" kita akan berpura-pura saling suka dan menyetujui perjodohan ini setelah beberapa bulan berlalu kita akan berpisah dengan alasan sudah tidak cocok lagi " ucap Namjoon dengan satu tarikan napas

" bagaimana jika kita akan dinikahkan minggu depan, kakakku cukup gila untuk melakukannya "

Namjoon tersenyum remeh " maka kita akan bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok lagi atau kau berselingkuh dariku "

Seokjin berpikir sejenak " okay call tapi jika memakai alasan selingkuh harus kau yang melakukannya, kau terlihat cukup brengsek untuk itu "

Namjoon terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya " senang bekerja sama denganmu nona Seokjin "

Seokjin tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Namjoon " well, aku berpikir ini akan rumit seperti kau menerima perjodohan ini dengan sepenuh hati "

Namjoon tertawa keras " married is troublesome "

Seokjin mengangguk " jadi bisa kita mulai makan malamnya? Sebenarnya aku punya janji teman-temanku sekarang tapi aku tidak ingin uang ibumu terbuang sia-sia "

" yeah, aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera mengakhiri kencan bodoh ini "

.

" bagaimana? Apa semalam berjalan lancar? Manajer hotel memberitahu eomma jika kalian berdua berbicara cukup lama " nyonya Kim duduk di sofa dengan anggun sembari menikmati teh rosella sedangkan Namjoon sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas di mejanya

" dia menyenangkan " jawab Namjoon pendek

" apa kau merasa cocok dengannya sayang? "

Namjoon hanya bergumam

" baguslah, pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung 2 minggu lagi. Eomma yang akan mengurus semuanya "

gerakan tangan Namjoon sempat terhenti " lakukan apa yang eomma sukai, aku akan bahagia jika eomma bahagia "

nyonya Kim berjalan menuju Namjoon dan memeluk leher putranya seraya mengecup pipi kanan Namjoon lembut " kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan eomma sayang, kau seperti mendiang appamu "

.

" apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Manajer hotel mengatakan jika kalian berbicara cukup lama " tanya Hyuna sembari mengoles krim tabir surya mahal di kulit putih mulusnya

Seokjin meneguk jus jeruknya " kami saling mengenal satu sama lain dan dia menyenangkan "

" great, unnie akan segera membicarakan pernikahan kalian dengan nyonya Kim "

" apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kami baru saja bertemu semalam "

Hyuna memakai kacamata hitam dan merebahkan diri " unnie rasa tidak sayang, jalani saja. Ini yang terbaik untukmu, bukankah selama ini unnie selalu memberikan yang terbaik? "

Seokjin bangkit dan berjalan menuju pinggir kolam. Perkataan Hyuna tidak salah, selama ini kakaknya selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirinya apalagi sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 4 tahun lalu " lakukan apa yang unnie inginkan "

.

" oppa.. Aku merindukanmu " Jimin memeluk Namjoon erat sedangkan Yoongi kekasihnya sedang mendorong troli berisi barang-barang Jimin dan dirinya

" bagaimana liburanmu sayang? Apa kau senang? " tanya Namjoon sembari mengacak surai hitam Jimin

Jimin mengangguk " nde oppa, Yoongi oppa mengajakku ke banyak tempat menyenangkan "

" kau tidak mengajak adikku pergi ke tempat yang aneh kan? " Namjoon menatap tajam pada Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang Jimin

Yoongi terkekeh " tentu saja tidak "

" baguslah, ayo kita pulang " Namjoon menggandeng tangan Jimin

" eomma mengatakan padaku kalau oppa akan menikah " tanya Jimin sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang dia temukan di laci dashboard sementara Yoongi memilih tidur di kursi belakang

Namjoon yang sedang menyetir hanya bergumam

" apa dia cantik? "

" begitulah "

" siapa namanya? "

" Kim Seokjin, seorang model "

" Seokjin? Kau akan menikah dengan Seokjin? " sela Yoongi

" nde, apa ada masalah? " Namjoon melirik Yoongi melalui kaca

" aniya "

Jimin berbalik " oppa "

" aniya chagi " Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata namun Jimin tahu Yoongi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya

.

 _" kita harus bertemu sekarang "_ ujar Seokjin saat Namjoon menjawab panggilannya

 _" aku sedang sibuk, bicarakan saja sekarang "_

 _" aku sedang di ruanganmu "_

mata Namjoon membulat, dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, Namjoon lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan masuk ke dalam lift

 _" merepotkan "_

 _._

" apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Namjoon begitu memasuki ruangannya, wajahnya terlihat lelah

Seokjin yang sedang minum jus jeruk menggeleng pelan membuat Namjoon menatapnya heran " lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bekerja hari ini? "

Seokjin meletakkan gelas jus yang tersisa setengah " aku baru saja selesai pemotretan dan apa aku harus memiliki alasan untuk bertemu denganmu? "

Namjoon menghempaskan diri di sofa hitam depan Seokjin, tangan kirinya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya " ya, karena saat ini aku sedang sibuk "

Seokjin berpindah ke sisi Namjoon " kau sudah makan siang? "

" belum "

Seokjin tersenyum lalu bangkit, tak lupa ditarik tangan namja bersurai blonde pucat itu " kita makan siang bersama, aku punya restoran enak untuk makan siang "

Namjoon menggeleng " aku akan memesan sesuatu dari restoran cepat saji atau menelpon Jimin untuk membawakanku makan siang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk keluar. Jadwalku sangat padat "

Seokjin kembali duduk dan menekuk wajahnya " tapi aku ingin makan siang "

Namjoon memejamkan mata " pergilah, kau bisa makan siang tanpa diriku "

Seokjin mendengus, hari ini entah kenapa dia sangat ingin bertemu dan makan siang bersama namja yang baru dikenalinya beberapa hari lalu " baiklah, pesanlah sesuatu dan kita makan siang bersama disini "

saat Namjoon hendak menelpon restoran cepat saji langganannya, Jimin masuk dengan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam

" oppa.. " panggil Jimin manja

wajah Namjoon berubah cerah " kemari sayang "

Seokjin menatap Jimin kesal, sejak tadi dia tidak melihat wajah cerah Namjoon namun saat yeoja berpipi chubby ini masuk wajah Namjoon berubah cerah dalam sekejap

Jimin memeluk Namjoon " aku membawakan oppa makan siang, kimchi dan daging panggang "

Namjoon mencubit gemas pipi Jimin membuat Seokjin serasa terbakar di sofa. Dia merasa sangat kesal " gomawo sayang, kau memang yang terbaik "

Jimin terkekeh dan mencium pipi Namjoon lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Seokjin yang seperti ingin menelannya utuh " siapa dia? Sekretaris baru oppa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan unnie? "

" bukan sayang, dia- "

Seokjin mendecih " hei bocah aku kekasih Namjoon, siapa kau? Jauhkan tubuhmu dari kekasihku "

" mwo?! Jadi kau kekasih Namjoon oppa? "

Seokjin berdiri dan menaruh kedua tangan di depan dada " nde! Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar. Aku cukup bersabar kau memeluk kekasihku namun aku tidak terima kau mencium kekasihku "

Jimin menyeringai " aku tidak mau, seharusnya kau yang pergi dari tempat ini "

" mwo? Kau! " suara Seokjin meninggi, dilangkahkan kaki menuju Jimin dan Namjoon, dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Jimin

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan? " tanya Namjoon seraya menarik Jimin ke belakang punggungnya

Seokjin menatap tajam Jimin " memberinya sedikit pelajaran "

Jimin tertawa keras membuat Seokjin semakin kesal apalagi Namjoon juga ikut tertawa

" jadi kau ingin menghajar adik iparmu? Kau benar-benar kejam " ujar Namjoon

" mwo? " Seokjin merasa bodoh

" aku Kim Jimin, adik Namjoon oppa. Senang bertemu denganmu unnie " Jimin menunduk sopan

Seokjin pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dia sangat malu hingga Namjoon memeluk pinggangnya seketika jantungnya berdebar keras " ayo kita makan siang bersama, masakan Jimin adalah yang terbaik di dunia "

Seokjin mengangguk salah tingkah " nde "

.

" apa kau bercanda? "

Yoongi menggeleng " tidak sama sekali Hoseok-ah, aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Namjoon semalam "

Jung Hoseok menunduk lesu " lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa dia tidak menghargai perasaanku selama ini? "

Yoongi bangkit dan menepuk pundak Hoseok " kau harus menerimanya "

Hoseok menggeleng " tidak, ini terlalu sakit dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya "

Yoongi mendesah berat " percayalah, sekeras apapun kau berusaha hasilnya akan sia-sia. Aku pergi "

Hoseok memejamkan matanya " kenapa Jinnie? Apa semuanya selama ini sia-sia? "

.

" apa yang oppa ketahui? " Jimin menata makan malam di meja

" tentang apa sayang? "

Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi " oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku "

Yoongi terdiam sejenak lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jimin " tidak ada sayang, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun "

" ini tentang kekasih Namjoon oppa, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres ke depannya aku akan sangat marah pada oppa "

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Jimin " semuanya baik-baik saja sayang, aku hanya terkejut kakakmu akan menikah dengan seorang model seperti Seokjin "

Jimin memicingkan matanya " apa itu terdengar tidak masuk akal? Jadi menurut oppa kakakku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang model? "

Yoongi menggeleng cepat " bukan seperti itu sayang, ah.. Sebaiknya kita segera makan malam, aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera menyantap masakanmu yang selalu luar biasa ini "

Jimin terkekeh " tentu saja oppa, aku mendapat gelar chef profesional bukan tanpa alasan " dan Jimin pun melupakan kecurigaannya karena pujian Yoongi

.

" apa benar kau menikah? " tanya Hoseok, penulis novel itu mengajak Seokjin bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat apartemen Seokjin

Seokjin mengangguk pelan " ya, satu minggu lagi "

Hoseok menutup matanya " apa kau sadar telah melukai sangat dalam Jinnie? "

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, dia sangat tahu bahwa namja di depannya ini sangat mencintainya namun Seokjin sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Hoseok lebih dari seorang teman meskipun Hoseok sering memperlakukan Seokjin spesial bahkan beberapa kali mengutarakan perasaannya

" mian oppa, seharusnya oppa sudah tahu sejak awal jika aku- "

" kau jahat Jinnie, sangat jahat "

Seokjin memilih menunduk hingga Hoseok mengangkat dagunya dan mengecup bibir Seokjin lembut. Beruntung pengunjung kafe ini tidak ramai dan Hoseok memilih tempat di pojok kafe, Seokjin berusaha mendorong Hoseok namun namja bermarga Jung itu malah melumat bibir Seokjin hingga Seokjin terpaksa mendorongnya lebih keras hingga Hoseok terhempas ke belakang namun tidak sampai terjatuh

Seokjin lalu bangkit dengan wajah memerah " aku pergi oppa "

Hoseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap Seokjin yang pergi meninggalkannya

.

Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pantai, hari ini dia dan Seokjin akan menjalani foto pra-wedding. Tanpa diduga Seokjin telah lebih dulu sampai, yeoja seksi itu duduk di tenda dengan tab di tangannya

" kita bisa datang bersama "

Seokjin mendongak dan tersenyum " lokasi pemotretanku berlawanan arah dengan kantormu lagipula aku bisa datang sendiri "

Namjoon duduk di samping Seokjin dan melirik layar tab yang menampilkan beberapa gaun pengantin " kau sudah memilih? "

Seokjin mengangguk " kita akan menikah di atas kapal pesiar jadi aku memilih gaun yang simpel namun elegan, aku juga sudah memilih tuksedo yang akan kau pakai "

" lakukan yang menurutmu terbaik "

" kau yakin? "

Namjoon menoleh " apa? "

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya " tentang pernikahan ini, masih ada waktu untuk menundanya "

Namjoon menyandarkan punggung dan memejamkan mata " entah kenapa aku nyaman melakukannya, kita akan berhenti jika sudah waktunya "

Seokjin menunduk dan tersenyum, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama

.

" ah.. Apa kuncinya tertinggal di dalam? " Jimin sedang membongkar isi tasnya di atas kap Audi C15 miliknya dan mencari kunci mobil

" Jimin-ssi "

Jimin terkejut dan segera berbalik, tangan kirinya segera menggenggam pepper spray

" ternyata Hoseok sunbae.. " ucapnya lega

Hoseok tersenyum " iya, ini aku. Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? "

Jimin tersenyum salah tingkah, bisa-bisanya dia mengira seniornya orang jahat " mian sunbae, soalnya ada namja mesum yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini pada malam hari "

" benarkah? Aku akan bicara pada Lee sajangnim untuk memperketat keamanan kantor, mengkhawatirkan juga. Tapi darimana kau tahu? Kau pernah jadi korban? "

Jimin menggeleng " aku mengetahuinya dari Jungkook saat makan siang beberapa hari lalu "

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti " begitu., lalu apa yang masih kau perbuat? Jam kerjamu sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu "

" aku melupakan kunci mobilku jadi aku akan kembali ke dalam dan mengambilnya "

Hoseok berdecak " kau ini ceroboh sekali, ya sudah kutemani ke dalam aku juga akan mengambil beberapa naskah novel di ruanganku "

" kudengar kau mengajukan cuti " tanya Hoseok saat masuk lift, dia menekan angka 11

" iya sunbae, oppaku akan menikah beberapa hari lagi jadi aku akan ikut sibuk "

" oh, aku belum pernah bertemu kakakmu "

" saat ulang tahunku 2 bulan lalu kakakku datang ke kantor tapi seingatku sunbae sedang sakit saat itu "

" sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk kakakmu, yeah meskipun aku belum bertemu dengannya "

" bagaimana jika sunbae juga ikut datang ke acara pernikahan kakakku? Acaranya diadakan di hari minggu "

" aku belum bisa memastikan tapi aku akan berusaha untuk datang "

" aku akan menyerahkan undangannya lusa pada sunbae "

" yeah, terima kasih sudah mengundangku " Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya

Jimin melihat cincin perak polos di jari telunjuk kanan Hoseok " nice ring sunbae "

Hoseok tersenyum " gomawo, ini couple ring dengan kekasihku "

" beruntungnya yeoja yang menjadi kekasih namja sebaik dirimu sunbae "

" kau ini, akan kutraktir jajangmyeon makan siang besok "

Jimin tersenyum cerah " gomawo sunbae "

ting.. Pintu lift terbuka, Hoseok dan Jimin pun berjalan ke ruangan masing-masing

.

" jangan lupa sayang siang ini kita akan makan siang bersama keluarga Seokjin di restoran eomma " ujar nyonya Kim

" nde eomma "

" apa aku juga harus ikut? " tanya Jimin

" tentu saja sayang, kau masih bagian dari keluarga Kim " ucap Namjoon sambil mencubit pipi Jimin

" aku punya janji dengan Hoseok sunbae untuk makan siang bersama "

Namjoon tersenyum lembut meski belum bertemu langsung, dari cerita Jimin seniornya yang bernama Hoseok adalah namja yang baik dan sering membimbing adiknya di kantor " dibatalkan saja sayang "

" nde oppa " Jimin melanjutkan sarapannya

" makan siang seperti ini membuat kita sudah seperti keluarga " ujar Hyuna

" tentu saja, kita sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga bukan? " timpal nyonya Kim

" persiapannya bagaimana? Maaf aku baru bisa membantu sekarang " Woo Jiho suami Hyuna baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah satu bulan berada disana untuk urusan pekerjaan

" tak apa Jiho-ssi, aku dan Hyuna sudah mengerjakannya "

" nde yeobo, kapal pesiarnya bahkan sudah kureservasi sejak dua minggu yang lalu "

" apa kalian berdua setuju? Mereka bahkan tidak melibatkan kalian berdua dalam persiapan acara ini "

Namjoon tersenyum " kami berdua setuju hyung, lagipula aku dan Jinnie sangat terbantu oleh eomma dan noona mengingat kami berdua sangat sibuk "

" kalian akan langsung berbulan madu setelah menikah? " tanya Jihoo lagi, selain menjadi kakak ipar Seokjin dia juga berperan sebagai ayah Seokjin

Namjoon mengangguk " kami akan berbulan madu di Macau selama dua minggu "

Jihoo mengerutkan keningnya " hanya dua minggu? Aku dan Hyuna bahkan menghabiskan waktu satu bulan saat bulan madu di Brasil "

Seokjin yang duduk di samping Jihoo langsung menyikut namja bersurai merah seperti dirinya " Namjoon oppa itu sibuk dan kudengar bisnisnya akan meluas ke pasar Eropa jadi waktu dua minggu sudah cukup "

Jimin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat cincin perak polos di jari tengah kanan calon kakak iparnya, dia merasa pernah melihat cincin itu sebelumnya

" aku berjanji hyung, akan meluangkan waktu yang banyak untuk Jinnie "

.

Seokjin menghembuskan napas berat sambil menatap langit malam dari balkon apartemennya, dia menggenggam cincin perak polos di tangan kirinya. Cincin yang diberikan Hoseok padanya saat kelulusan SMA

" kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini? Apa Namjoon perlu tahu? Tapi bagaimana perasaannya jika dia tahu? Apa dia marah atau terluka? "

Seokjin menggeleng cepat " dia tidak perlu tahu lagipula hubungan kami hanya berpura-pura, kurasa dia tidak akan peduli dengan hal seperti ini "

Seokjin menatap cincin di telapak tangannya

" terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, aku akan menyimpanmu karena akan ada cincin baru yang menggantikanmu " Seokjin lalu merogoh sebuah kotak dari saku hoodie putihnya dan memasukkan cincin tersebut

.

" berhentilah Hoseok-ah, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak " Yoongi menjauhkan gelas dari tangan Hoseok. Namja bermarga Jung itu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, beruntung mereka berada di apartemen Hoseok jika tidak Yoongi akan sangat repot

" aku bodoh Yoongi-ya. Harusnya aku sadar jika dia tidak pernah melihatku lebih "

Yoongi menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu, Hoseok terlalu mencintai Seokjin namun Seokjin sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi perasaan Hoseok " sudahlah, lupakan dia dan mulailah hidup baru "

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan terluka, diluar sana orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang periang dan murah senyum namun hanya Yoongi yang tahu kalau semua itu adalah bentuk penyangkalan dari hidupnya yang pahit

" kau mudah berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan "

Yoongi menggeleng " aku datang kesini karena ingin berbagi rasa sakit yang ada padamu jadi aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya "

Hoseok menaruh kepalanya diatas meja " rasanya sakit sekali Yoongi-ya, sakitnya seperti saat eomma meninggalkanku "

" hidup terus berjalan, kau akan sakit sekarang namun tidak akan selamanya "

" kenyataannya aku sakit selamanya, dia segalanya untukku bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa dirinya? Semuanya terlihat gelap "

Yoongi menepuk bahu Hoseok " kau pasti bisa, kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui "

tidak ada respon dari Hoseok membuat Yoongi yakin namja ini sudah tertidur. Yoongi membereskan botol soju dan gelas dari atas meja dan membenarkan posisi tidur Hoseok di sofa, dia juga menyelimuti Hoseok dan mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dari apartemen sang penulis novel

.

" persiapan acara Namjoon sudah selesai? " tanya Yoongi saat mengantar Jimin ke kantor

" sudah 95% dan hari ini undangannya sudah disebar "

Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin " akan kau berikan pada siapa saja chagi? "

" Jungkook, nona Lee dan Hoseok sunbae "

ckitt.. Yoongi tiba-tiba menginjak remnya " kau mengundang Hoseok? "

Jimin menatap Yoongi kesal karena terkejut dengan aksi Yoongi menginjak rem " iya, Hoseok sunbae adalah seniorku yang paling baik di kantor "

Yoongi kembali menjalankan mobilnya " tidak usah mengundangnya "

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya " kenapa? Oppa punya masalah dengan Hoseok sunbae? "

Yoongi menggeleng " kami baik-baik saja tapi kau tidak usah mengundangnya "

" oppa aneh, aku akan tetap mengundang Hoseok sunbae "

" KALAU KUKATAKAN JANGAN DIUNDANG YA JANGAN DIUNDANG!" bentak Yoongi

" ADA APA DENGANMU OPPA! kau membentakku! "

" ikuti saja jika kau ingin tidak ada kekacauan "

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela " akhir-akhir ini kau aneh oppa "

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin lembut " mian chagi "

Jimin menghempas kasar tangan Yoongi " jangan menyentuhku! "

.

Hoseok menatap nanar pada undangan berwarna emas dan merah yang baru saja diberikan Jimin dengan wajah cerah pagi tadi, diletakkan undangan tersebut diatas meja lalu mengacak surai coklat terangnya kasar. Diputuskan untuk pulang dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya disana, Hoseok tidak mau ada yang melihatnya kacau seperti ini. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika kakak dari hoobae kesayangannya adalah orang yang mengambil cahaya hidupnya

" sunbae mau kemana? Jam makan siang sudah selesai " tanya Jimin, yeoja itu sedang bersama Jungkook yang menatap Hoseok tanpa berkedip

Hoseok merasa ingin mengumpat, menendang bahkan menampar Jimin namun dia tahu semua akan sia-sia jadi dia memilih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa

" aku sedang tidak enak badan "

" pulang dan beristirahatlah sunbae, beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan wajah sunbae terlihat pucat " ujar Jungkook pelan

Hoseok mengangguk " nde Kookie, aku akan pulang dan beristirahat "

" semoga cepat sembuh sunbae " Jungkook terus memperhatikan Hoseok hingga masuk ke dalam lift, ada rona merah yang terlihat di pipi putihnya

" bola matamu akan keluar " Jimin menginterupsi sambil menahan tawa

Jungkook memukul pelan lengan Jimin " dasar pengganggu "

" pergilah ke apartemennya dan bawakan sesuatu, Hoseok sunbae pasti senang "

" benarkah? Tapi apa yang harus kubawa? "

Jimin berpikir sebentar " bawakan saja sup cream dan vitamin, kurasa itu hal yang sedang dibutuhkan Hoseok sunbae sekarang "

Jungkook menunduk dan mengetuk kaki kanannya di lantai " baiklah, gomawo Jiminie "

.

" kau gila! Aishh Jimin itu benar-benar " Yoongi berteriak frustasi di depan Hoseok saat namja itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk pergi ke acara Namjoon dan Seokjin

" aku pergi untuk melihat keadaan Seokjin lagipula aku ingin tahu Namjoon itu seperti apa "

Yoongi menggeleng cepat dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada " pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi! aku akan mengurungmu disini "

Hoseok terkekeh " kau sendiri yang berkata jika hidup terus berjalan dan aku tidak akan sakit selamanya "

Yoongi menatap Hoseok kesal " kau menyebalkan Jung Hoseok! Aku akan sangat marah jika kau pergi "

.

" Luhan " panggil Namjoon setelah menandatangani beberapa berkas yang dibawa yeoja Cina itu

" iya sajang-nim "

Namjoon menyodorkan undangan pada Luhan " datanglah ke acara pernikahanku "

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan " tentu sajang-nim "

" aku ingin bertanya padamu? "

" apa itu sajang-nim? "

" apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? "

kening Luhan berkerut " pernah sajang-nim "

" bagaimana rasanya? " tanya Namjoon ingin tahu, dia bahkan menatap Luhan intens

Luhan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi ingin tahu atasannya, Namjoon adalah orang yang cerdas dengan IQ 148 namun tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta " pertama saya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya lalu jantung saya berdebar keras jika berbicara dengannya dan saya ingin selalu berada di dekatnya lalu ah.. Masih banyak lagi yang bahkan tidak bisa saya jelaskan sajang-nim "

Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Luhan sedikit takut, pasalnya atasannya yang memiliki dimple ini jarang tersenyum selebar ini " kau yakin merasa seperti itu? "

Luhan mengangguk mantap " itulah yang saya rasakan saat jatuh cinta "

" baiklah kau boleh pergi, terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku dan jangan lupa untuk datang ke acara pernikahanku "

Luhan membungkuk sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan Namjoon

" apa aku jatuh cinta padamu? Ini diluar dugaan Jinnie " ujar Namjoon sambil menatap foto Seokjin di ponselnya yang diambil diam-diam saat foto pra-wedding beberapa hari lalu

.

Seokjin mempercepat laju treadmill saat Hyuna muncul, kakaknya itu datang dengan sepiring pasta dan segelas susu rendah lemak

" kau sudah berlari selama 1 jam Jinnie, apa kau tidak lelah? "

Seokjin mematikan mesin treadmill dan mengambil handuk di atas meja lalu duduk di samping Hyuna " aku merasa gugup "

Hyuna tertawa " hal itu wajar sayang, unnie juga pernah merasakannya saat akan menikah dengan Jihoo oppa. Kontrol semua emosimu "

Seokjin meminum air dari botol hingga setengah " apa Namjoon juga merasakan hal yang sama? "

Hyuna mengambil botol dan memberikan piring berisi pasta pada adiknya " entahlah sayang, setiap orang berbeda "

" aku rasa ini semua terlalu cepat unnie, bagaimana jika Namjoon tidak mencintaiku? Mungkin dia menerima pernikahan ini karena keinginan ibunya "

" unnie memang belum mengenal Namjoon namun dari tatapan matanya unnie tahu kalau dia mencintaimu "

Seokjin tersipu " aku menjadi tenang mendengarnya. Cincinnya sudah jadi? "

Hyuna mengangguk, dia dan nyonya Kim memesan sepasang cincin dari titanium berwarna hitam polos dari Cina, dan cincin tersebut akan diambil hari ini oleh nyonya Kim " ibu mertuamu yang akan mengambilnya hari ini "

" baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu tidur " Seokjin bangkit dan berjalan keluar

ponsel Seokjin bergetar saat dia baru saja selesai mandi, di layar ponsel terpampang foto Hoseok. Seokjin menolak panggilan Hoseok dan mematikan ponselnya, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Hoseok

.

" kau yakin ini akan berjalan lancar? " tanya Jihoo sambil mengancingkan kemejanya

Hyuna yang sedang merias diri di cermin pun menoleh " apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin yeobo? Kau tidak lihat mereka sangat cocok? "

" entahlah, hanya merasa aneh. Mereka terlihat terlalu siap untuk pernikahan yang sangat cepat ini ditambah lagi mereka baru saling mengenal "

" hilangkan pikiran negatifmu yeobo, mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk saling jatuh cinta dan kurasa itu sudah dimulai sejak beberapa hari lalu "

Jihoo menggelengkan kepala, entah dia yang sering pesimis atau Hyuna yang terlalu percaya diri

" khaja, pemberkatannya satu jam lagi "

.

Yoongi benar-benar ingin menghajar Hoseok sekarang, bukan karena dia terus berbicara dengan Jimin namun karena senyum lebarnya yang Yoongi tahu itu hanya bentuk pengingkaran. Dialihkan pandangan pada saudara iparnya yang satu jam lalu telah mengikat janji suci pada Tuhan dengan yeoja bersurai merah terang yang sedang tertawa membuat Yoongi kesal, bisa-bisanya yeoja itu tertawa padahal dia sangat tahu Hoseok hadir dan terluka

Trakk.. Gelas wine milik Yoongi pecah karena digenggam terlalu keras

" omo! Oppa kau berdarah " seru Jimin panik, yeoja bersurai hitam itu segera meneriaki pelayan untuk membawa kotak obat

" sial! " umpat Yoongi saat melihat tangannya berdarah lengkap dengan pecahan gelas yang menusuk di permukaan telapak tangan

" bawa Yoongi ke dalam dan obati lukanya sayang, eomma akan pergi setelah ini " ujar nyonya Kim khawatir, Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa seharusnya dia yang bertindak seperti itu. Diputuskan untuk mengikuti Jimin dan Yoongi ke dalam

" apa yang terjadi eomma? Apa Jimin baik-baik saja? " tanya Namjoon khawatir karena suara jeritan Jimin cukup besar

" gelas wine milik Yoongi pecah dan melukai tangannya "

Namjoon bernapas lega " aku lega mendengarnya "

Seokjin mendelik, dicubit lengan Namjoon " Yoongi oppa itu kekasih adikmu oppa jadi khawatirkan dia juga "

Namjoon terkekeh " aku khawatir padanya, kita akan melihat kondisinya sebentar lagi "

.

Yoongi meringis saat Jimin mengangkat pecahan kaca di tangannya, air mata kekasihnya yang berpipi chubby itu menggenang di pelupuk mata sedangkan Hoseok duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Yoongi sambil menatap lurus tangan sahabatnya yang berdarah dan sedang diobati Jimin

" pelan-pelan Jiminie " ringis Yoongi

" hiks.. Ini sudah pelan hiks.. Apa yang oppa pikirkan tadi? Hiks.. Aku sangat takut " isak Jimin, wajahnya memerah dan basah

Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah, sejak dia membentak Jimin hingga sekarang mereka belum berbicara dan bertemu " hei, aku baik-baik saja "

Jimin membalut tangan Yoongi dengan perban " tapi.. tapi tangan hiks.. Oppa berdarah hiks dan aku hiks "

Yoongi mengelus puncak kepala Jimin lembut " tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sayang "

" kurasa kekasihmu ini mabuk laut Jiminie " sela Hoseok yang membuatnya mendapat delikan tajam dari Yoongi. Sejak kapan seorang Min Yoongi mabuk laut? Memalukan

" benarkah sunbae? "

Hoseok mengangguk " begitulah jadi kusarankan untuk memberikannya makanan atau minuman yang asam "

Jimin bangkit dan membereskan kotak obat " aku akan meminta koki kapal untuk membuatkan oppa jus strawberry, tunggulah sebentar "

" harusnya aku yang bertingkah seperti tadi " ujar Hoseok saat Jimin menghilang di balik pintu

Yoongi bersandar dan melonggarkan dasinya " itu karena aku muak dengan sikapmu "

" apa yang salah dengan sikapku? Aku berusaha tidak membuat kekacauan "

Yoongi mendecih " senyumanmu membuatku muak, harusnya kau tidak datang Hoseok-ah. Semua ini akan membuatmu semakin terluka "

" apa dengan ketidakhadiranku pernikahan ini akan batal? Aku berusaha menghargai undangan Jimin dan kau sendiri yang berkata jika aku tidak akan terluka lama. Aku mengambil semua sisi positifnya Yoongi-ya "

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dalam, dirinya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mental Hoseok akibat terlalu banyak penyangkalan dalam hidupnya " mau bagaimana lagi kau terlalu gila untuk ku larang, jalani hidupmu dengan benar "

Hoseok bersandar dan memejamkan mata " aku jadi lebih tenang mungkin karena aku berhasil melepasnya lagipula Namjoon terlihat seperti orang yang tepat untuk Seokjin, jika seperti ini aku akan baik-baik saja meski tidak bersatu dengannya Yoongi-ya "

" aku pusing "

Hoseok tertawa " itu membuktikan jika kau mabuk laut "

 _" aku jadi lebih tenang mungkin karena aku berhasil melepasnya lagipula Namjoon terlihat seperti orang yang tepat untuk Seokjin, jika seperti ini aku akan baik-baik saja meski tidak bersatu dengannya Yoongi-ya "_ Jimin yang ingin masuk pun menghentikan langkahnya

' jadi Hoseok sunbae dan Seokjin unnie itu.. '

" brengsek! " umpatnya pelan lalu berbalik dan menatap Namjoon dari jendela. Namjoon yang sedang digandeng mesra oleh Seokjin

.

" kau lelah? " Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Mereka sudah berada di apartemen Namjoon

" ya " jawab Seokjin singkat

Namjoon mengecup leher belakang Seokjin " beristirahatlah, aku juga lelah "

Namjoon lalu membimbing Seokjin ke ranjang dan menutupi tubuh istrinya hingga sebatas leher, Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menatap wajah Namjoon. sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman tidur bersama Namjoon bukan karena dia tidak terbiasa namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang membuat perutnya geli

" jika kau merasa belum nyaman aku akan tidur di luar "

Seokjin menggeleng dan meraih tangan Namjoon saat namja itu hendak beranjak turun " tidak, aku baik-baik saja "

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Seokjin lembut dan membawa yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya

.

Seokjin memandang dirinya di cermin pagi ini, dia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin

 **#flashback**

" oppa, ini Hoseok sunbae yang sering kuceritakan " seruan Jimin membuat tubuh Seokjin menegang, dia ikut berbalik bersama Namjoon yang memeluk pinggangnya

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Namjoon " selamat atas pernikahan anda Namjoon-ssi "

" terima kasih Hoseok-ssi, ternyata benar apa yang diceritakan Jimin padaku "

" eh? "

" anda seperti matahari "

Hoseok tertawa pelan " Jimin selalu hiperbolis jika menceritakan sesuatu "

" ku akui itu " Namjoon sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari Jimin

" apa anda datang sendiri? " tanya Namjoon

" ya, aku datang sendiri "

" tidak membawa pasangan? "

Seokjin dapat melihat sorot mata sedih Hoseok " kekasihku meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama namja lain "

" aish.. Betapa bodohnya dia meninggalkan namja matahari seperti anda. Jangan khawatir, di pesta ini banyak yeoja lajang yang bisa anda jadikan pengganti yeoja itu "

" aku berharap begitu Namjoon-ssi, aku sedang berusaha melupakannya "

Seokjin merasa ingin menghilang saja sekarang

" sayang " panggil nyonya Kim dan membuat Seokjin bernafas lega, dia bisa lari dari situasi canggung ini

" aku pergi dulu Hoseok-ssi, silahkan nikmati pestanya dan oh dansa ballroom akan diadakan dua jam lagi, cari dan ajaklah seorang yeoja " ujar Namjoon dan berlalu bersama Seokjin

 **#flashbackoff**

Seokjin mendesah berat, siang ini dia dan Namjoon akan pergi ke Macau untuk bulan madu. Diam-diam Seokjin berharap agar hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat, ini adalah efek memandangi wajah Namjoon semalam penuh

" wuaa.. " teriakan Namjoon dari arah dapur membuat Seokjin terkejut, dia segera memakai bathrobe pink dan berjalan keluar

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Namjoon dengan jari berdarah dan dua butir telur yang pecah di lantai

" astaga oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? " segera dihampiri Namjoon yang masih memegang pisau

" aku ingin membuat omelet untuk sarapan kita dan terjadilah kekacauan ini "

Seokjin menggeleng, dia harus membuat larangan memasuki dapur untuk Namjoon setelah ini

" akan kubereskan kekacauan ini tapi sebelumnya ku obati dulu luka oppa " Seokjin menarik Namjoon untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya meraih kotak obat yang terletak di samping kulkas

" Jimin terlihat mudah saat melakukannya " keluh Namjoon disela ringisannya

" itu karena Jimin chef profesional dan oppa pebisnis "

" Jimin itu adik kandungku jika dia bisa memasak maka aku juga bisa memasak, eommaku sangat pintar memasak begitu juga dengan mendiang appa "

" saat Tuhan membuat oppa, Dia tidak memberikan oppa bakat memasak sedikit pun " Seokjin menempelkan plester di ketiga ujung jari Namjoon yang teriris, Namjoon baru memotong sosis saja sudah seperti ini apalagi memotong daging? Bisa saja dia juga ikut memotong tangannya

" tidak masuk akal "

" sudahlah, lain kali oppa tidak boleh memasak lagi " Seokjin membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh suaminya

" kau akan memasak? "

Seokjin berbalik dan tersenyum lebar " aku juga tidak diberi bakat memasak oleh Tuhan tapi Dia memberiku bakat untuk menelpon delivery food "

Namjoon tertawa keras dan membuat Seokjin ikut tertawa. Menu sarapan perdana keluarga Kim adalah ayam goreng, kentang goreng, sereal gandum, susu rendah lemak dan segelas cola besar

" minta noona mengajarimu memasak Jinnie "

Seokjin menghabiskan susu rendah lemaknya " aku akan belajar jika tidak sibuk, setelah ini pergilah mandi aku akan menyiapkan keperluan kita untuk pergi ke Macau siang ini "

" iya istriku " ujar Namjoon lembut membuat tubuh Seokjin panas

Seokjin mendekat dan mengecup dahi Namjoon dan membuat namja jenius itu terdiam " jangan lupa untuk membereskan ini suamiku "

Beruntung Seokjin sudah pergi jika tidak dia akan melihat wajah merah Namjoon " bagaimana aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu jika kau seperti ini "

.

" kenapa oppa tidak jujur? "

Yoongi hampir jatuh dari kursinya, pasalnya saat dia memasuki ruangannya tidak ada siapa pun disini " kau ini "

Jimin menatap kekasihnya lurus dan tajam " apa hubungan antara Seokjin unnie dan Hoseok sunbae? "

Yoongi membulatkan matanya " eh? Apa maksudmu? "

" kenapa oppa tidak jujur? Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun "

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin duduk di sofa hitam dengan tangan di depan dada dan menatap kekasihnya kesal " ceritakan padaku sekarang "

Yoongi menarik napas panjang " Hoseok menyukai Seokjin sejak masih bersekolah "

alis Jimin terangkat " apa mereka pernah menjalin hubungan? "

Yoongi menggeleng " Seokjin menolak perasaan cinta Hoseok padanya "

Jimin bangkit dari sofa " aku berharap perasaan itu menghilang, Namjoon oppa terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Seokjin unnie "

" aku juga berharap seperti itu Jiminie "

" hanya saja.. " Jimin menggantung kalimatnya

" hanya saja apa? "

Jimin menunduk dan menggeleng " perasaan seperti itu susah untuk dihilangkan "

Jimin mengingat wajah Jungkook dan mengangkat kembali wajahnya " tapi yeoja itu akan menghilangkannya "

kening Yoongi berkerut " yeoja? Siapa? "

Jimin tersenyum tipis " Jeon Jungkook "

.

TBC

gomawo buat yang sudah review ^^ setiap review yang kalian berikan adalah penyemangat untuk saya dan untuk silent readers saya juga menghargai kalian karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic karya saya namun saya sangat berharap review dari kalian para silent readers, meskipun hanya review singkat namun itu berarti untuk saya

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

" ini "

Jungkook yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas pun mendongak, Jimin berdiri di sampingnya dengan selembar tiket berwarna biru muda

" apa ini? "

" tiket " jawab Jimin singkat

Jungkook memutar bola matanya " aku juga tahu "

Jimin duduk di hadapan Jungkook " lalu kenapa kau bertanya jika sudah tahu? "

" itu tiket apa? "

Jimin menaruh tiket tersebut tepat di depan wajah Jungkook hingga yeoja itu bisa membaca tulisannya dengan jelas

" Miracle of Summer? Musik klasik? "

Jimin mengangguk cepat " besok, jam 7 "

" apa kau yang akan tampil? "

Jimin tertawa hingga hampir terjatuh " akan mengerikan jika aku yang tampil "

" lalu? "

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook dan menaruh tiket tersebut " kau terlalu banyak bertanya, datang saja dan kau akan menemukan keajaiban " dia lalu beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menatap tiket di tangannya

" hei "

Hoseok tidak jadi membuka pintu mobil dan berbalik " menjemput Jimin? Dia baru saja selesai "

Yonggi mengeluarkan tiket dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hoseok

" besok, jam 7 "

Hoseok menerima tiket tersebut sembari mengerutkan kening " untukku? "

" tentu saja, kau perlu hiburan agar otakmu terpasang kembali dengan benar "

Hoseok tertawa " ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Gomawo "

" nde "

" bagaimana tanganmu? "

Yonggi mengangkat tangannya yang masih terbalut perban " sudah sedikit membaik "

" oppa " Jimin langsung mengecup pipi Yonggi

" kita pulang sekarang? "

Jimin mengangguk lalu melempar senyum lebar pada Hoseok " bye sunbae "

.

Seokjin berputar di balkon hotel tempat mereka menginap, udara pantai di malam hari menghempas ke wajahnya. Dihirup udara tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya. Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah menghabiskan waktu satu minggu di Macau untuk berbulan madu, banyak yang mereka lakukan seperti bermain di pantai, pergi ke tempat kasino dan mencoba beberapa klub malam di Macau serta berwisata kuliner karena hobi mereka terhadap makanan lezat. Hubungan mereka juga semakin dekat bahkan sekarang Seokjin tidur sambil memeluk Namjoon

" aku lapar "

Seokjin berbalik. Namjoon sedang bersandar di pintu balkon " ayo cari restoran yang enak, apa kau tidak lapar Jinnie? "

" ah, aku baru ingat jika belum makan malam. Khaja oppa " Seokjin berjalan melewati Namjoon dan langkahnya terhenti ketika Namjoon menggenggam erat tangannya dan berjalan keluar bersama. Mereka berjalan kaki mencari restoran seafood di sekitar hotel karena Seokjin yang ingin makan seafood, setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah restoran seafood

Namjoon bergidik melihat patung kepiting raksasa yang tertempel di dinding, dia memang membenci hewan tersebut, selain bentuk kepiting yang menurutnya menyeramkan dia juga akan menderita alergi jika memakan daging hewan yang dikatakan Jimin sebagai seafood terenak nomor dua setelah lobster

" kau ingin lobster atau kepiting oppa? " tanya Seokjin

" lobster saja "

" baiklah, lobster dua, jus strawberry dua, kentang goreng dua dan satu salad "

" ada lagi nona? "

" apa hidangan penutupnya? "

" malam ini kami punya es krim vanilla berukuran besar dan white wine "

" aku pesan keduanya "

" apa ada lagi? "

Seokjin menggeleng lalu menyerahkan daftar menu pada sang pelayan

" terima kasih telah memesan. Pesanan anda akan tiba 20 menit lagi " pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan

" oppa "

" nde? "

" kau takut pada benda itu? " Seokjin menunjuk patung kepiting raksasa di dekat pintu masuk, rupanya dia menyadari perubahan wajah Namjoon

Namjoon menyengir " aku tidak menyukai mereka "

" benarkah? Rasa mereka sangat enak "

" lalu kenapa kau tidak memesan kepiting saja? "

Seokjin menggeleng pelan " karena aku melihat jika oppa tidak menyukainya maka aku tidak memesannya lagipula lobster juga cukup enak "

Namjoon mengacak gemas surai Seokjin membuat sang pemilik surai protes karena dia akan terlihat jelek jika surainya berantakan

" setelah ini kita langsung pulang? " tanya Seokjin setelah merapikan surainya padahal Namjoon berkata jika dia tetap terlihat cantik meskipun surainya berantakan, perkataan Namjoon sontak membuat wajahnya memerah

Namjoon menggeleng " tidak, kita akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Mereka akan menyalakan kembang api yang banyak malam ini "

" baiklah "

.

" wuah.. " Seokjin mengagumi kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam, meski sering melihat pertunjukkan kembang api seperti ini namun Seokjin merasa kali ini lebih istimewa

Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Seokjin dan menariknya ke tepi pantai untuk bermain dengan ombak

" dingin oppa " keluh Seokjin setelah hampir setengah jam bermain dengan ombak

Namjoon lalu berbalik memunggunginya dan sedikit membungkuk " naiklah "

" eh? "

" naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke hotel "

Seokjin lalu naik ke punggung Namjoon dan memeluk leher si namja Kim, dia juga meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon yang menggendongnya sampai ke kamar hotel

" aku lelah sekali " ujar Seokjin saat dirinya sudah berbaring di ranjang

" aku tahu "

" darimana oppa tahu? "

Namjoon berbaring di sisi Seokjin " kau baru saja memberitahuku "

" jaljayo oppa " Seokjin menutup matanya

Namjoon terus memandangi wajah Seokjin yang sedang tertidur, sesekali dia tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi Seokjin

" gomawo " bisik Namjoon lalu memejamkan mata

.

Jungkook menyusuri deretan bangku untuk mencari tempat duduknya, dia langsung duduk begitu menemukan bangku bernomor A-22

" panggung yang indah " puji Jungkook, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai memotret

" Kookie? "

Jungkook mendongak " oppa juga datang? "

Hoseok bergumam lalu duduk tepat di samping Jungkook " temanku memberikan tiketnya untukku, kau datang sendiri? "

Jungkook mengangguk, sekarang dia tahu kenapa Jimin begitu ingin dia datang hingga yeoja itu terus menelponnya siang tadi. Rupanya ini 'keajaiban' yang dimaksud Jimin, Jungkook akan membelikan Jimin 3 porsi ttupoki berukuran besar besok siang

" oppa juga datang sendiri? "

" begitulah, kau suka musik klasik? "

" mendiang ibuku sering memutar musik klasik di rumah saat aku masih kecil "

" ibuku juga "

" bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan bersama? Itu kalau oppa tidak sibuk "

Hoseok tersenyum lebar " baiklah "

Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, beruntung pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai jadi penerangan di kursi penonton dipadamkan jika tidak Hoseok pasti sudah melihat wajah memerah Jungkook yang menyebar hingga telinga

.

" menurut oppa Hoseok oppa akan datang? "

Yonggi yang sedang memainkan surai Jimin yang tertidur di pahanya hanya menggumam " Hoseok itu pencinta musik klasik jadi dia akan datang "

" seandainya Hoseok oppa benar-benar datang, Jungkook pasti sangat bahagia semoga saja dia bisa melancarkan berbagai aksi disana "

" aku juga berharap seperti itu "

" ah.. Namjoon oppa dan Seokjin unnie pasti akan melewatkan banyak hari romantis di Macau. Aku jadi iri " Jimin menyindir Yonggi yang jarang mengajaknya pergi berlibur

Merasa disindir Yonggi pun menyentil dahi Jimin " aku sibuk bekerja agar memiliki cukup uang untuk membahagiakanmu saat kita menikah nanti "

" tapi aku tetap butuh perhatian "

Yonggi melumat kedua belah bibir Jimin " jika aku mengabaikanmu aku tidak mungkin berada disini dan menemanimu tidur "

Jimin menarik tengkuk Yonggi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

.

Wajah Jungkook memanas saat Hoseok menggandeng tangannya ketika mereka menyebrang. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan mobil mereka di parkiran teater dan berjalan kaki mencari makanan

" kau ingin makan apa? " tanya Hoseok

Mata Jungkook memandang ke sekeliling " ramyun "

" aku tahu restoran ramyun yang enak di sekitar sini. Khaja " lagi, Hoseok kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Jungkook dan membuat yeoja itu mati-matian berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlihat memerah

.

" bagaimana kencan kalian? "

Wajah Jungkook memerah saat ditanya Jimin " siapa? jangan bicara sembarangan "

Jimin menusuk lengan Jungkook berulang-ulang " eishh.. kau dan Hoseok oppa, kalian pasti berkencan semalam "

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya " a..apa.. kami hanya makan malam "

" itu artinya kalian berkencan, aigoo.. pasti sangat romantis. Ceritakan padaku "

Wajah Jungkook menjadi lebih merah mengingat malam hangat yang dia lewati bersama Hoseok, dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang

" kau memerah artinya terjadi sesuatu, apa kalian berciuman? "

Tuk.. Jungkook menyentil dahi Jimin dengan spidol di tangannya " jangan berbicara sembarangan, kami tidak melakukan apapun selain berpegangan tangan. Aku tidak seperti dirimu dan Yonggi oppa "

Jimin menggosok bagian yang disentil Jungkook " sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi seperti kami "

Mata Jungkook berbinar, dia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa pelan

" tiket itu direncanakan olehku " sebenarnya bukan Jimin yang merencanakan tapi Yonggi hanya saja Jimin yang membeli tiket tersebut jadi dia merasa bahwa dia yang merencanakan rencana membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook nonton bersama

" aku akan mentraktirmu ttupoki siang ini "

Jimin memukul mejanya tiga kali " Jeon Jungkook sudah berjanji "

.

Luhan masuk ke ruangan Namjoon untuk meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang akan dibaca atasannya saat kembali nanti. Dia dipercaya untuk mengurus perusahaan selama Namjoon pergi. Dia berhenti dan menatap foto Namjoon dan Seokjin saat acara pernikahan berlangsung, foto tersebut diletakkan oleh Jimin kemarin

" saya senang melihat anda bahagia seperti ini sajang-nim "

.

" Jinnie apa kau melihat kausku yang berwarna merah? "

Seokjin yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap Namjoon yang sedang membongkar kopernya

" aku memasukkan dua kaus merah "

Namjoon menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang " dan tidak ada satu pun "

Seokjin mengeringkan surainya " pakai saja yang lain, kita akan membelinya nanti "

Namjoon lalu berguling-guling sebentar sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi

" hari ini kita akan kemana? " tanya Seokjin saat Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi, namja blonde pucat itu mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya

" terserah kau saja "

" aku bosan keluar "

Namjoon memakai kaus berwarna hitam yand disediakan Seokjin, dia pun melepas handuknya dan membuat napas Seokjin tertahan lalu memakai celana pendek berwarna peach

' kenapa dia memakai underwear? Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Seokjin? '

" aku juga, kita di sini saja. Aku akan memesan makanan " Namjoon berjalan keluar

Seokjin menyetel saluran drama pagi kesukaannya ketika Namjoon membukakan pintu untuk staf hotel yang mengantar pesanannya " apa yang oppa pesan? "

Namjoon duduk di sampingnya, meletakkan beberapa nampan dan merangkul Seokjin " ayam goreng, kentang goreng dan salad "

" oppa akan mati muda jika terus memakan makanan seperti itu terus " Seokjin menatap berbagai makanan tidak sehat yang dipesan Namjoon kecuali salad, dia menyesal membiarkan Namjoon yang memesan

" lalu kau akan menjadi janda Kim lebih cepat " Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin

" sakit oppa, kenapa harus dicubit " Seokjin mengelus pipinya

Namjoon kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Seokjin " jika tidak ingin kucubit maka akan kucium saja "

" oppa "

Namjoon tertawa " kau tahu, rasanya nyaman sekali seperti ini "

" aku juga " Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon

" I think I'm in love with you " perkataan Namjoon membuat Seokjin mendongak, dia menatap mata tajam Namjoon dalam. Entah siapa yang memulai namun sekarang bibir mereka telah bertautan dengan lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir

Lidah Seokjin membelai lidah Namjoon lembut sambil sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawah Namjoon. Satu tangan Namjoon telah masuk ke dalam kaus tanpa lengan milik Seokjin dan meremas pelan payudara Seokjin hingga yeoja itu mendesah perlahan, dan satu tangan kiri Namjoon menahan dan menekan belakang kepala Seokjin. Seokjin membelai perut berabs Namjoon dan menggerakkan jarinya sensual disana hingga Namjoon merasa seperti tersengat listrik

Bibir Namjoon beralig ke pipi, ujung hidung, dagu lalu berakhir di leher Seokjin. Dihisap lembut leher jenjang tersebut hingga Seokjin meremas surai Namjoon

" I love you " bisik Seokjin

" I love you too "

Namjoon tidak dapat lagi menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, beberapa hari ini Seokjin terus mengenakan pakaian yang membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas terutama leher dan dada Seokjin yang sukses membuat Namjoon tercekat setiap kali melihatnya. Dia lalu menurunkan celana beserta dalaman Seokjin dan dirinya. Seokjin lalu menarik lagi leher Namjoon dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, dijilat, dihisap dan digigt bibir kenyal Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin menjadi ketagihan sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kaus Namjoon dan kausnya dan melemparnya ke lantai

" kita akan memulainya? " tanya Namjoon saat Seokjin menyudahi ciuman mereka

Seokjin mengangguk. Namjoon lalu mengarahkan miliknya ke milik Seokjin setelah sebelum itu mencium kedua paha Seokjin dan menggigitnya sedikit. Seokjin mendesah tertahan saat seluruh milik Namjoon tertahan, Namjoon mengulum bibir Seokjin sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya

" anhh.. "

" moans my name "

" Namjoonh.. ah.. "

Tubuh Seokjin terguncang hebat seiring permainan Namjoon, dia menyeringai dan memainkan jarinya di punggung Namjoon

" nnh.. oppa mencintaiku? "

" ndehh.. aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin "

Seokjin memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon, kedua kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggang Namjoon. Namjoon menunduk untuk mengecup dan menghisap payudara Seokjin yang berukuran besar, dia meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disana

" Namjoonh.. " erang Seokjin

" aku akan mengeluarkannya Jinnie " ujar Namjoon setelah lebih dari tiga jam bergumul dengan Seokjin, tubuh mereka penuh peluh hingga surai keduanya basah, poni Namjoon menempel di dahinya

" nde "

Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar di dalam miliknya, dia lalu menutup matanya untuk menikmati setiap sensasi yang dia rasakan, saking banyaknya cairan tersebut menetes keluas hingga mengenai sofa. Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Seokjin, mengatur nafasnya lalu mencium lembut dahi Seokjin dan kedua matanya yang menutup

" aku lelah "

" sleep tight baby " bisik Namjoon di telinga Seokjin lalu menggendong istrinya seperti koala menuju ke kamar. Dengan perlahan Namjoon membaringkan Seokjin lalu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut

.

" aigoo.. apa mereka sangat sibuk hingga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? " sungut Jihoo, suami Hyuna itu menggerutu di balkon kamarnya

Hyuna yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap heran pada suaminya yang hanya mengenakan boxer berdiri di balkon

" ada apa yeobo? "

" Jinnie tidak mengangkat telepon dariku "

Hyuna membuka handuk yang membungkus surainya hingga surai setengah basah itu tergerai, dia melonggarkan bathrobenya kemudian memeluk suaminya dari belakang

" sudahlah, mereka sedang berbulan madu jadi mereka akan sangat sibuk "

" tapi aku merindukan Jinnie, ini sudah satu minggu lebih dan dia hanya menghubungiku sekali saat mereka tiba di Macau "

Hyuna memutar tubuh Jihoo lalu mengambil ponsel dari tangan suaminya, dia menghisap bibir Jihoo sensual " jangan mengganggu acara mereka, dia akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Sebaiknya kita tidur "

" benar ingin segera tidur? "

Hyuna tersenyum nakal seraya memainkan jarinya di dada Jihoo, dia pun menjerit saat Jihoo tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang

.

Hoseok menatap pigura berisi foto Seokjin yang selalu dia letakkan di bawah bantal, air matanya jatuh perlahan. Hoseok memang merelakan Seokjin menikah dengan Namjoon namun hatinya tetap saja selalu merasa sakit. Berulang kali Hoseok berusaha menghilangkan Seokjin dari pikirannya namun semakin dia mencoba semakin ingatan tersebut tidak bisa menghilang dan malah terus menempel

" apa kelebihan Namjoon hingga kau lebih memilih Namjoon dibandingkan aku Jinnie? Rasanya sakit sekali " dipeluk pigura tersebut dan mulai menangis hingga dirasakan kepala dan matanya menjadi berat. Hoseok pun tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis

.

Seokjin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Namjoon yang masih tertutup rapat sebelum beranjak dari ranjang, dia menahan senyum saat melihat pantulan tubuhnya yang hampir keseluruhannya dipenuhi bekas merah karya Namjoon di cermin besar, mereka kembali melakukannya beberapa kali hingga Seokjin menyebut kemarin adalah hari seks bersama Namjoon karena namja itu sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dilangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Drrt.. drrt..

ponsel Namjoon yang bergetar dua kali sama sekali tidak membuat sang pemilik ponsel terbangun jadi Seokjin memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel Namjoon yang terdapat beberapa pesan

from : Luhan

saya sudah meng-handle rapat dengan para investor beberapa hari ini dan berjalan sukses, saya akan mengirimkan hasil rapat melalui email

Seokjin mengangguk membaca pesan dari sekretaris Namjoon, menurut cerita Jimin yeoja bernama Xi Luhan ini sangat dapat diandalkan hingga membuat Namjoon begitu menyayangi yeoja yang masih berstatus single ini. Seokjin juga memuji sikap ramah Luhan saat menghadiri acara pernikahannya, dia dapat mengetahui jika Luhan adalah yeoja yang cerdas dan sopan

" akan kukenalkan pada Sehun " putus Seokjin saat mengingat sepupunya yang sekarang menetap di China. Dia lalu membaca pesan lagi

From : uri sarang Jiminie

Kapan oppa akan kembali? Aku sangat merindukan oppa. Pastikan untuk membawa Kim junior setelah kalian selesai berbulan madu

Seokjin menahan tawanya membaca pesan dari adik iparnya namun dia mengerutkan kening saat mengetahui ada nomor asing yang mengirim pesan

From : 021-235-448-72

Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, aku senang mendengarnya. Hubungi aku segera setelah kau membaca pesan ini

XOXO

" siapa ini? aneh, kuhapus saja " Seokjin segera menghapus pesan tersebut setelah membuat hatinya merasa kesal

" XOXO? Bullshit! " dia lalu meletakkan kembali ponsel Namjoon dan menelpon layanan kamar untuk memesan sarapan

Namjoon memasang tampang enggan saat melihat menu sarapan yang didominasi sayuran bahkan Seokjin memesan jus wortel untuknya dan Namjoon

" bisa aku memesan lagi? "

" tidak, duduklah dan habiskan sarapan oppa. Setelah ini kita akan berjalan-jalan di pantai "

" ini membuatku mual Jinnie, kenapa tidak memesan ayam goreng saja? " gerutu Namjoon

" makanlah makanan yang sehat oppa "

Namjoon memakan sarapannya dengan terus menggerutu dan menahan mual, Jimin bahkan tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini padanya

" sudah membaca pesan dari Luhan? "

" dia mengirim pesan? Aku belum membacanya "

" dia hanya melapor kalau rapat dengan para investor berhasil dan dia akan mengirimkan hasil rapatnya melalui email "

" dia memang selalu bisa kuandalkan "

" Jimin juga bertanya kapan kita akan kembali, dia sangat merindukanmu ahh.. aku jadi iri padanya? "

" apa yang membuatmu iri pada Jimin? "

Seokjin berdecak kecil " kalian sangat dekat, aku yakin Yonggi oppa juga iri padamu oppa "

Namjoon hanya tertawa menanggapi Seokjin

" gomawo " ucap Seokjin

" untuk? "

" yang kemarin, aku menyukainya " Seokjin menunduk menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya

Namjoon mengelus pipi Seokjin " aku juga, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi? Tubuhmu membuatku ketagihan "

Seokjin menyentil ujung hidung Namjoon " Kim byuntae " dia lalu beranjak menuju kamar dan bersiap pergi ke pantai sementara Namjoon masih menertawainya

.

" Seokjin "

Seokjin yang baru saja akan memesan minuman berbalik begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil

" omo! Hyosang! Lama tidak bertemu " Seokjin langsung memeluk namja di depannya

" bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sudah menikah "

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya " ya, aku baru saja menikah. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? "

Hyosang menggeleng " aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan dirimu "

Seokjin tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Hyosang. Dia dan Hyosang menjalin hubungan selama 7 bulan

" dimana suamimu? "

" dia sedang menungguku mengambil minuman "

" ah.. aku masih punya urusan lain. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi "

" aku juga "

" nomormu belum diganti? "

Seokjin menggeleng " tidak, wae? "

" aku akan menghubungimu nanti, tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam "

.

" lama sekali " gerutu Namjoon saat Seokjin datang dengan dua gelas bir dingin

Seokjin memberi segelas pada Namjoon lalu duduk disamping suaminya " banyak orang yang mengantri "

" kita kembali besok "

" eh? Bukankah waktu bulan madu kita masih beberapa hari lagi? "

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin " mian sayang, rapat dengan para investor dari luar negeri dimajukan jadi aku harus segera pulang "

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya " apa mereka tidak tahu jika kita baru saja menikah? "

" sekali lagi aku minta maaf sayang, aku harus professional. Akan kuajak kau liburan lain waktu lagipula berapa banyak tawaran pemotretan yang kau tolak untuk bulan madu kita? "

" aku sudah tidak menjadi model lagi, sehari sebelum kita menikah aku mengundurkan diri dari manajemenku "

" eh? Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka? "

Seokjin menyingkirkan beberapa helai merah di wajahnya " mereka kecewa namun tetap menghargai keputusanku lagipula aku bukan model yang punya nama besar "

Seokjin tertawa keras

" aku tidak bermasalah selama itu membuatmu senang, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? "

" mendirikan tempat kursus untuk para calon model, aku juga ingin mendirikan tempat kursus tari "

Namjoon mencubit gemas pipi Seokjin " istriku akan jadi pebisnis, kau butuh ban? "

" aku sudah mendapat bantuan dari Hyuna unnie dan aku juga akan menggunakan tabunganku untuk modal awalnya "

" beritahu aku jika kau butuh sesuatu "

.

" jadi kalian akan kembali besok? " Hyuna yang sedang menyetir sedikit terkejut, yang dia ketahui adiknya akan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu bersama suaminya di Macau

" nde unnie, oppa punya beberapa kesibukan mendadak di kantor "

" bukankah ada sekretarisnya yang mengurus? Ah.. unnie lupa namanya "

Seokjin tersenyum menerima segelas jus jeruk dari Namjoon " nona Xi Luhan, ini rapat penting unnie jadi tidak bisa diwakilkan "

" ah.. terserah kalian saja. Ingin kujemput besok? "

" tidak perlu unnie, Luhan yang akan menjemput "

" apa kalian sudah melakukannya? "

" melakukan apa? " Seokjin duduk di pangkuan Namjoon

" seks setelah menikah "

Uhuk.. Seokjin tersedak jus jeruknya

" pelan-pelan Jinnie " Namjoon meraih tisu di atas meja

" unnie! "

Hyuna tertawa " pasti sudah, bagaimana? Apa Namjoon hebat? Miliknya bagaimana? Kau puas? "

Seokjin segera bangkit setelah mengetahui jika Namjoon sedang menahan tawa, suaminya itu mendengar pembicaraannya bersama Hyuna

" akan kuceritakan nanti, bye unnie " PIP

" tertawa saja oppa "

Namjoon bangkit dan memeluk Seokjin " Hyuna noona lucu, apa kau akan menceritakannya pada noona setelah kita kembali? "

Seokjin mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Namjoon " aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari unnie "

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Seokjin tersenyum puas pada kue di hadapannya. Kue cantik itu adalah sesuatu yang akan dia dan Namjoon makan nanti malam pada perayaan satu tahun mereka menikah. Seokjin sudah mencoba sedikit dan rasanya tidak mengecewakan, tidak sia-sia tangannya terus dipukul spatula oleh Jimin dan teriakan histeris Hyuna beberapa bulan lalu karena dapur yang berantakan

" kuharap dia menyukainya "

" selamat siang unnie, wow! Itu terlihat enak, unnie yang membuatnya? " Jimin baru saja tiba di rumah dan langsung membuat dapur Seokjin yang tadinya tenang menjadi berisik

" tentu, cicipi yang ini " Seokjin menyodorkan beberapa potong kue pada Jimin. Kue dari bahan yang sama dengan kue cantik di hadapannya

" tidak buruk, apa ini untuk nanti malam? "

Seokjin mengangguk " kau sudah mengurus gedungnya? "

" tenang saja, semua urusan akan beres jika sudah ditangani olehku, ah ini enak sekali aku akan menghabiskannya " Jimin mengambil piring tersebut

" setelah ini aku harus pergi ke tempat spa kemudian mengambil gaun yang kupesan di butik. Aigoo.. semoga semuanya berjalan lancar "

" aku yakin semua berjalan lancar unnie. Tenang saja "

.

Hoseok bersandar lelah di kursinya, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang

" aish.. sejak jabatannya naik dia jadi semakin sibuk " gerutu Hoseok

Klek.. pintu ruangan Hoseokterbuka dan Jungkook muncul dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya

" maaf, aku baru saja selesai rapat. Mari kita makan "

Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya " kau terlambat dan aku sudah sangat kelaparan "

Jungkook mengecup bibir namja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya lima bulan lalu itu, sedikit menjilat untuk menggodanya sebentar

" dasar anak nakal, tunggu saja nanti malam " geram Hoseok

.

" saya sudah mengosongkan jadwal anda setelah makan siang hingga besok jam 10 " perkataan Luhan membuat senyum Namjoon melebar

" aku akan pulang setelah memeriksa berkas yang kau bawa itu "

Luhan tersenyum kemudian meletakkan beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh sang atasan " selamat sajang-nim "

Namjoon mendongak " gomawo, nanti malam kau harus datang jika tidak sibuk Seokjinie ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang "

" eh? Nyonya Kim ingin mengenalkan saya pada seseorang? "

Namjoon mengangguk sembari membubuhkan tanda tangannya " ya, jadi aku sangat berharap kau hadir nanti malam "

Luhan membungkuk hormat " saya akan hadir sajang-nim "

Ponsel Namjoon bergetar dan menampilkan sederet nomor asing, keningnya berkerut namun dia tetap menggeser slide

" ya halo "

" Namjoon-ah "

Dan napas Namjoon terhenti sementara, dia mengenal suara ini. Sangat. Dipejamkan mata dan menarik napas sebelum mulai berbicara, Luhan pun memandangnya khawatir karena perubahan ekspresi atasannya itu

" ada apa menghubungiku? "

" aku sudah kembali dan sekarang ingin bertemu denganmu "

" untuk apa? "

" aku hanya ingin bertemu tapi jika kau sibuk tak apa, kita akan bertemu jika kau sedang tidak sibuk "

Namjoon menggenggam pulpennya erat sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dirinya mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar keras hanya dengan mendengar suara itu

" sajang-nim? "

" ya? "

" apa semua baik-baik saja? "

Namjoon menggeleng kepalanya cepat lalu menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang telah dia tandatangani " ya, ini. aku akan segera pulang "

Luhan menerima kertas-kertas tersebut dan tersenyum " hati-hati di jalan sajang-nim, sampaikan salam saya pada nyonya Kim "

Namjoon memakai jasnya " ya, akan kusampaikan. Jangan lupa untuk hadir nanti malam. Sampai jumpa "

.

Mata sipit Yoongi meneliti puluhan cincin yang dipajang di etalase, sesekali dia menggeleng namun sesekali dia tersenyum

" kenapa susah sekali? Biasanya tidak sesusah ini, apa kuajak saja dia? " Yoongi langsung menampar pipinya sendiri " bodoh! Kau akan membuat kejutan dengan melamarnya dan sekarang kau akan mengajaknya memilih cincin? Otakmu seperti siput?! " umpat Yoongi. Beruntung toko perhiasan yang sekarang dikunjunginya adalah toko perhiasan yang sering dikunjungi Jimin dan dirinya jadi sang pemilik tidak terlalu memusingkan Yoongi yang berada terlalu lama dan bertingkah aneh

" pikirkan wajahnya saat bahagia dan kau akan menemukannya Yoongi-ya " Choi Junhong meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di atas meja etalase

Yoongi mengacak surainya " ini sulit sekali Junghong-ie, bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan aku harus berebut tender dengan perusahaan lain "

Yeoja dengan kulit seputih saljun itu terkekeh " jangan samakan urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan percintaan, ikuti saja saranku yang tadi "

Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali meneliti puluhan cincin di hadapannya

" kau ingin kubantu? " tawar Junhong dengan senyum lebarnya yang begitu mempesona

Dan Yoongi pun dapat melihat sayap tidak nyata di punggung Junhong saat yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan pengusaha minyak bumi bernama Jung Daehyun itu meletakkan sebuah cincin titanium dengan berlian berwarna biru yang tidak terlalu besar namun tetap indah, seketika terbayang senyuman Jimin yang menenangkan itu

" aku ambil yang ini " suara Yoongi terdengar sangat bersemangat. Persiapan melamar Jimin sudah selesai, sekarang beban Yoongi sudah menghilang, hari dimana dia akan melamar Jimin sudah ditentukan beserta tempat dan apa yang harus dia kenakan

.

Mobil Namjoon berhenti di depan toko bunga yang besar itu, CEO Kim melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk dan langsung disambut ramah oleh sang pelayan toko bunga

" selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? "

" aku ingin kau merangkai bunga yang akan kuberikan untuk istriku, kami akan merayakan satu tahun pernikahan kami hari ini "

" selamat atas hari bahagia anda tuan. Silahkan duduk disini dan saya akan mengerjakan rangkaian bungan untuk anda " yeoja berkulit tan itu mempersilahkan Namjoon duduk di salah satu sofa

" terima kasih " Namjoon pun duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya

" maaf tuan, kalau boleh saya tahu apa bunga kesukaan istri anda? "

Kening Namjoon berkerut " aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah memberikannya bunga "

" tak apa, kalau boleh saya tahu seperti apa karakter istri anda? "

" dia yeoja yang baik dan menyenangkan juga seksi, oh dia pekerja keras dan sangat mencintaiku "

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kecil " saya akan segera mengerjakannya, mohon tunggu sebentar "

Mata sipit Namjoon menyusuri toko bunga tersebut, tidak hanya dirinya yang berkunjung siang ini, pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lukisan yang terpasang di dinding toko. Lukisan bunga berwarna hitam yang membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas

" maaf, boleh kutahu itu bunga apa? " tanya Namjoon pada seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat

" itu adalah anggrek hitam, anggrek langka yang hanya tumbuh di pulau Kalimantan dan merupakan lambang cinta abadi " jelas pelayan itu ramah

" apa kalian juga menjualnya? "

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah " tentu tuan, tapi jika anda ingin membeli maka anda harus menunggu selama satu minggu "

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti " ya, aku memesan setangkai dan kirimkan ke alamat rumahku, aku akan memberikannya pada istriku "

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan " tolong tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan mencatatnya "

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pelayan tersebut mencatat nama dan alamat Namjoon. Putra keluarga Kim itu juga baru mengetahui jika harga setangkai anggrek hitam mencapai 2 juta won. Setengah jam kemudian Namjoon keluar dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih dan lily

" kau dimana sayang? " tanya Namjoon saat mobilnya sudah melaju menuju rumah mungil yang dia tinggali bersama Seokjin

" aku baru saja keluar dari tempat spa dan sedang menuju butik untuk mengambil gaun yang akan kupakai nanti malam, oppa masih di kantor? "

" aku sedang di jalan menuju rumah, pulanglah segera setelah mengambil gaun, ada yang ingin kuberikan "

" arraseo " PIP. Dan hati Namjoon berdebar kencang, dia membayangkan wajah Seokjin saat menerima bunga darinya. Well, sejak menikah hingga sekarang dirinya belum pernah memberikan bunga untuk istrinya itu meski dia memberikan rumah, resort, saham dan mobil pada Seokjin namun menurut Yoongi itu tidak lengkap jika belum memberi bunga dan Namjoon merasa kalah saat Jimin tidak bisa menyebutkan berapa kali dia diberi bunga oleh Yoongi karena terlalu sering

.

" chagi " suara berat Yoongi menyapa Jimin yang sedang makan siang bersama ibunya melalui sambungan telepon

" ada apa oppa? "

" aku sudah kembali "

" eh? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?! Oppa pergi dan pulang tanpa memberitahu! Aku kan bisa menjemput di bandara! " omel Jimin membuat ibunya menatap heran

Kening Yoongi berkerut di seberang, kenapa Jimin malah mengomelinya? Apa dia tidak rindu pada kekasihnya ini? " jika kau memarahiku lagi aku akan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Kim Jimin "

" aigoo.. maaf oppa, aku hanya kesal. Sudah makan siang? Datanglah ke restoran ibu di Hongdae untuk makan siang bersama "

" kau terlambat Jimin-ie, aku sudah berada di belakangmu "

Dan Jimin berbalik ketika ibunya tersenyum lebar, dia segera memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi erat. Beberapa detik kemudian kemeja depan Yoongi basah

" aigoo.. kenapa kau menangis sayang? Kau tidak suka aku kembali? " tanya Yoongi panik apalagi nyonya Kim sudah menatapnya tajam saat melihat bahu Jimin yang bergetar

" bodoh, ini karena aku sangat merindukanmu oppa. Kau pergi selama setengah tahun dan jarang menghubungiku " ucap Jimin disela tangisannya

Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin dan tersenyum salah tingkah pada nyonya Kim

" sayang, aku minta maaf tapi bisakah kita makan sekarang? aku sudah sangat lapar "

Jimin memukul dada Yoongi hingga sang pemilik mengaduh " dasar tidak romantis "

.

Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak menemukan makanan di meja makan, kulkas mereka memang penuh namun dirinya tidak berani memasak jadi sekarang dia memilih untuk duduk di sofa dengan satu bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diambilnya dari lemari

" aku pulang "

" selamat datang sayang " Namjoon bangkit dan mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin

" sudah lama menungguku? Maaf, pemilik butik mengajakku mengobrol "

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin " tak apa, hanya saja kita tidak punya makan siang "

Seokjin menjilat bibir bawah Namjoon sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang suami " aku sudah memesan "

" aku punya kejutan untukmu "

" aku juga "

Alis Namjoon terangkat " apa? "

Digigit ujung hidung suaminya gemas " oppa akan tahu nanti malam, lalu apa kejutan untukku? Apa sesuatu yang kusukai? "

" close your eyes sweetheart "

Seokjin pun menurut untuk menutup matanya, tangannya ditarik perlahan oleh Namjoon menuju kamar mereka

" nah, sekarang buka matamu "

Seokjin langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memanas, tepat satu langkah darinya Namjoon berdiri dengan satu buket besar berisi bunga lily dan mawar putih, bunga yang dia sukai lupakan dengan apa yang dikenakan Namjoon saat ini, seharusnya namja itu mengenakan tuxedo mahal saat menyerahkan buket bunga secantik ini bukan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana pendek warna kuning

" gomawo oppa " suara Seokjin serak, dia lalu memeluk Namjoon dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya disana

" kau suka? "

" nan joha, neomu joha. Gomawo, saranghe oppa "

Namjoon mempererat pelukannya " nado saranghe chagi "

.

Jungkook meminum sampanye miliknya dan menoleh pada Hoseok yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat bersemangat. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin namun dia tidak tega jika Jungkook harus pergi sendiri

" oppa lelah? Apa kita pulang saja? "

Hoseok menggeleng pelan " aku baik-baik saja, kita baru tiba 15 menit lalu dan akan sangat menyinggung perasaan Namjoon dan Seokjin jika kita pulang sekarang "

" oh, itu Yoongi oppa " seru Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi dan Jimin yang malam ini mengenakan tuxedo dan dress berwarna menrah menyala dan sedang berbincang bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin

" jadi dia sudah kembali, baguslah "

Jungkook mengangguk " Jimin kuat sekali bisa menjalani hubungan dengan Yoongi oppa yang sering pergi untuk waktu yang lama jika aku jadi Jimin aku tidak akan sanggup "

" dasar manja "

Jungkook memutar kulit perut Hoseok dari luar " aku tidak manja "

Hoseok mengecup pipi Jungkook, awalnya hanya ingin mengecup namun tanpa sadar dia menggigit pipi putih tersebut

" sakit oppa "

" itu Hoseok dan Jungkook, aku senang melihat mereka seperti itu " Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jimin

" ya, aku juga "

" lusa kita makan malam "

Jimin hanya mengangguk

" bersiaplah yang cantik dan aku akan menjemputmu "

.

Yeoja dengan surai coklat madu itu berjalan keluar dengan bathrobe putih di tubuhnya, surainya yang basah menjuntai seksi. Tangan kirinya memegang gelas berisi wine yang baru saja dituang olehnya. Langkahnya berhenti di meja nakas dan mengambil ponsel, senyum yang lebih mirip seringai itu terukir di wajah manis dan menggoda miliknya. Bibir plum itu mengecup foto di layar ponsel, foto mantan kekasih yang sangat dia cintai

" kau milikku oppa, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dari wanita jalang yang tanpa kuketahui kau nikahi itu. ingat janji kita oppa "

.

Namjoon menurunkan Seokjin dari punggungnya ke ranjang mereka, saat tiba di rumah tadi istrinya itu mengeluh kelelahan dan pusing jadi dia meminta Namjoon untuk menggengdongnya saja. Acara ulang tahun pernikahan mereka benar-benar menguras tenaganya, dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terharunya saat Seokjin memamerkan kue buatannya. Namjoon tahu Seokjin bekerja sangat keras untuk itu

" oppa, kepalaku benar-benar pusing " gerakan tangan Namjoon saat membuka dasi pun berhenti, dia lalu menghampiri Seokjin yang terbaring di ranjang

" tidak panas, aku rasa kau hanya kelelahan sayang. Sekarang tidurlah " Seokjin mengangguk, dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan Namjoon pun membuka hells milik Seokjin. Tidak lupa dibuka juga dress merah menyala yang dikenakan istrinya beserta bra dan celana dalam. Namjoon memjilat bibirnya saat Seokjin sudah naked, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bercinta namun Seokjin yang sudah tidur dan keluhan tentang kepalanya yang pusing membuat Namjoon mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi dia lalu membuka pakaiannya dan menyisakan boxer berwarna biru tua lalu berbaring dan memeluk Seokjin

.

" terima kasih, semoga hari anda menyenangkan " pegawai coffe shop itu tersenyum hangat sembari memberikan dua gelas latte pada Hoseok. Hoseok pun membalas dengan senyuman khas dirinya kemudian berjalan keluar

" minumlah " ucapnya pada Jungkook yang menunggu di mobil

" siang ini kita akan rapat bersama bukan? "

Hoseok mengangguk dan menghabiskan latte miliknya

" sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, semalam appa menghubungiku dan dia ada di rumah sakit, penyakit asmanya kambuh lagi. Beruntung Moon ahjumma datang ke rumah pagi tadi "

" benarkah? Pergi saja sekarang. aku akan menyusul sore nanti "

Jungkook mengangguk " antarkan aku ke stasiun oppa "

" kenapa tidak dengan mobil saja? "

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran " mobilku sedang di bengkel, bukankah aku pergi bersama oppa kemarin sore? "

" aigoo.. maaf, aku lupa. Baiklah kita ke stasiun sekarang. kau tidak membawa apapun? "

Jungkook menggeleng " beberapa pakaianku ada di Daegu "

Hoseok mulai melajukan mobilnya " bagaimana jika appa dibawa kesini saja, aku kenal beberapa dokter yang bisa menanganinya disini "

" appa tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan kenangannya bersama mendiang eomma "

" kau harus mencari seorang maid untuk menjaga appa "

Jungkook menggeleng lemah " aku sudah pernah membicarakan hal itu bersama appa namun dia menolak, lagipula appa tidak nyaman jika tinggal bersama orang asing "

" tapi appa harus lebih menghargai hidupnya, dia butuh maid yang bisa memperhatikannya setiap saat. Sekarang mungkin appa masih bisa mengurus dirinya namun itu tidak mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. aku akan mencoba berbicara pada appa malam ini "

Jungkook tersenyum, dia beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya dan ayahnya " yeah, mungkin jika oppa yang berbicara keras kepala appa sedikit mencair. Oppa adalah calon menantu kesayangannya "

Hoseok tertawa keras " kau sedang menggodaku? "

Jungkook mengecup bibir Hoseok singkat saat mobil kekasihnya berhenti di depan stasiun

" semoga sukses dengan rapat hari ini, aku menunggu oppa di rumah sakit "

" sampaikan salamku pada appa, aku akan membawakannya ttuboki sore ini "

.

Hueekk! Seokjin kembali mengumpat saat dia untuk ketiga kalinya mengeluarkan isi perutnya

" sayang " Namjoon mengurut punggung Seokjin lembut sembari menyingkirkan helai surai Seokjin yang berjatuhan

" sepertinya penyakit maghku kambuh lagi "

" kita ke dokter sekarang, aku khawatir sekali " Namjoon memang tidak bohong jika dia khawatir, pagi ini dia disuguhkan dengan wajah pucat Seokjin dan istrinya itu muntah di kamar mandi

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kemudian mencepol surainya ke atas " padahal hari ini aku yang akan memberikan materi untuk calon model "

Namjoon membantu Seokjin untuk berjalan " lupakan pekerjaanmu, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memperhatikan asupan makanan. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan teratur "

Seokjin tidak merespon omelan Namjoon " gendong aku oppa "

Namjoon memakai jaketnya kemudian meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya " naiklah ke punggungku sayang "

.

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi ketika Yoongi datang ke rumahnya, ibunya kemudian mengajak Yoongi untuk sarapan bersama

" bagaimana pekerjaanmu Yoongi-ya? Kapan kau akan melamar Jimin? "

Uhukk.. Yoongi dengan cepat menyodorkan segelas air pada Jimin

" eomma.. "

" apa ada yang salah? Kakakmu sudah menikah tahun lalu dan eomma rasa sekarang adalah saatnya kau menyusul kakakmu, bukan begitu Yoongi-ya? "

Yoongi tersenyum simpul " aku juga berpikir seperti itu eomma "

Dan Jimin pun mencubit kulit perut Yoongi hingga namja itu mengaduh kesakitan

.

" nyonya Kim harus menjaga pola makan dan istirahat, saya akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untuk nyonya Kim " ujar dokter muda itu sembari tersenyum

Namjoon membantu Seokjin untuk duduk

" dan saya juga mengucapkan selamat pada anda berdua "

Kening keduanya berkerut " selamat? "

Dokter yang sudah berusia 28 tahun itu tersenyum " selamat tuan Kim, nyonya Kim positif hamil 3 minggu "

Dan Namjoon pun merasa seperti melayang, dia lalu balik menatap wajah dan perut Seokjin

" chagi " bibir Seokjin bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang menumpuk

" sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat, jangan lupa pesan saya tentang menjaga asupan makan dan memperhatikan istirahat anda nyonya Kim "

Namjoon lalu menjabat tangan sang dokter dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali, dia lalu segera menuntun Seokjin untuk berjalan keluar

" apa perlu kugendong? "

Seokjin menggeleng " tidak perlu oppa "

" kita harus memberitahu eomma, Jimin, Hyuna noona dan Jihoo hyung "

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian mengelus perutnya, dirinya begitu bahagia dengan kabar yang baru saja didengar

" kita juga harus membuat perayaan, kau ingin yang seperti apa chagi? "

" tidak perlu oppa, kita makan malam saja "

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas " aku mengerti, terima kasih chagi "

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^^


End file.
